


Wow Unfinished Stuff!

by catboy64



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass
Genre: As it turns out almost dying messes you up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Link is Traumatized, Might finish eventually idk, Wind Waker spoilers, Work In Progress, protect this child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboy64/pseuds/catboy64
Summary: A young hero goes through a very familiar process of bandaging his wounds after a temple, but this time with help from a surprising source.AKA Linebeck and Link both realize how messed up the latter's experiences in Wind Waker were.UNFINISHED, MIGHT FINISH LATER I DUNNO
Relationships: Linebeck & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Wow Unfinished Stuff!

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: I'm a huge fan of Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass less so, but that's a story for another day. I had this plot idea for a while because it bugged me how Link's experiences in WW barely were aknowledged in PH. Linebeck especially seems to see Link as some kid that's over his head, and I wanted a moment with him where he sort of realized just how much shit this kid went through during WW like... this kid almost died! This kid literally killed a man!
> 
> Also Link gets to have someone watch over him for a bit because gosh dang it this kid deserves it!)

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

It was a nice evening on the SS Linebeck. The sun was just beginning to set over the horizon, casting the deep, seemingly endless ocean in a warm glow and casting the sky in hues of red and gold. The seagulls flew peacefully in the sky, enjoying the tranquil scene.

This was all in the spite of the young former Hero of Winds tending to his injuries just below deck, unbenownst to the rest of the world.

It had only been a few minutes earlier when the young man had returned from the Fire Temple, with Leaf the spirit in tow, and found Linebeck in the predictable form of sleeping on the mast. Ciela simply grumbled about how lazy he was.

Link himself simply shook his head and headed to the washroom to take a look at his injuries. The fairy gave him what he probably assumed was a worried look.

"Link, are you sure you're okay? You seem really hurt!" She had said to him. The young hero merely shook of her concern.

"I'm fine, I promise, you stay with Leaf, I'll be right back." He responded. Ciela seemed like she wanted to say more, but remained silent as Link retreated in the washroom.

Upon seeing himself in the mirror, the young man couldn't help but grimace. While a potion can usually clear away most of his injuries, there were some tell-tale burns marks and scabs still left. And Link didn't have to look to know there was worse hiding underneath his well worn blue crawfish tunic.

The Fire Temple certainely wasn't a cake walk, and even with the experience of going through the Dragon Roost Cavern a few years ago, having his skin burned still wasn't an experience the young hero enjoyed. Or wanted to revisit.

But he did anyway. Because Tetra needed him. Because Ciela needed him. Because he was (is) the Hero of Winds and it was his job to go into that life threatening dungeon and defeat the big, scaly, toothy monster and save everyone. There wasn't any room to be afraid. (There wasn't any room to be a kid.)

'Besides,' Link thought to himself darkly 'I've been through worse.'

Worse like slowly sinking into the cold ocean that seemed to seem into his very bones with a numbing chill that was almost as cold as the slow realization that the ocean that he used to play near every day would be the thing to kill him, all while his sister was trapped in a prison by a man who was kidnapping young girls for goddess' know why and his grandma would spend the rest of her life wondering what happened to her grandchildren.

Worse like looking into the eyes of a Redead, hearing it's scream that echoed in your very soul and feeling your body go still with pure fear as the monster inched closer and closer...

Worse like 

Worse like facing the man behind it all, who you already knew wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you so much as faltered. Worse like living the same story that was told to you many nights growing up, and leaving your sword in the man's forehead, knowing all at once that your life could never truly go back to normal.

Link supressed a shudder at the gruesome memory. He quickly shook it away, because he didn't come here to give himself a panic attack over the past. Forcing himself to focus on the task at hand, Link started to search the room for any kind of medical supplies; bandages, maybe some burn ointment and the like.

The hero had just about given up on finding anything he needed when he was inturrupted by a quick knock at the wooden door followed by a familiar voice.

"Kid, how long are you going to be in there, some people need to wash up!" Link rolled his eyes at this.

"Linebeck, do you have any bandages?" He asked instead of answering. This seemed to give the older man a pause, during which the hero wondered if the man even HAD any kind of bandages before he had answered, in a tone that seemed oddly lacking any sarcastic quip for once,

"I have some in the engine room, I'll bring it over."

Linebeck had returned moments later with a small container in tow, surprising the young hero. His surprise must have shown on his face because the older man scoffed.

"What? Every pirate worth his salt knows to keep some basic medical supplies around." He responded simply, absent mindedly handing Link the supplies.

"Seesh, kid, you look like that temple chewed you up and spit you out. Do you even know how to use those?" The pirate had quipped, with what might have been a small bit of concern.

Link sighed in annoyance, not appreciating the note of condenscencion in the other man's voice.

"I'm not a baby, I've done this before." He groaned as he went to remove his shirt, thinking nothing of the familiar action.

"Well, suite yourself, but don't come crying to me when you hurt yourself or wrap the bandages to tight, or..."

Linebeck's train of thought had come to a halt when he had turned to look at the blonde.

It wasn't that Linebeck had never seen any scars before. On the contrary, it was common for fellow pirates and sailors relaxing at the pub to show of whatever new scars they got, often with the dramatic, somewhat exaggerated tale of how they get the scar. And despite public perception, Linebeck himself had a few reminders of the scraps he'd been through.

But seeing a similar patchwork of scars on a near constant ball of sunshine who couldn't have been more than 16 hit Linebeck with just how utterly wrong it was.

(Linebeck was familiar enough with seeing scars to recognize some stab wounds here, some slash marks there, and the fading suggested that a majority of them were years old.)

(One particular faded scar that caught his eye was a deep looking gash that seemed to be from a pretty big sword.)

(What the hell happened to this kid to have gotten stabbed?!)

"...Linebeck?" Link's confused voice snapped him out of his trance and he'd realize he'd been awkwardly staring.


End file.
